Long live the Master
by manapohaku2
Summary: Fate decides to give the Master another chance, re-born as Harry Potter will are favorite villain take over the world again?
1. Chapter 1

**Long live the Master**

**PAIRING:** **none yet.**  
><span><strong>SUMMERY:<strong> **Fate decides to give the Master another chance. Reborn as Harry Potter will our favorite villain take over the world again.**  
><span><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> **Not mine just the plot.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

No good deed's go unpunished.

A scruffy blond also known as the Master knew what needed to be done. The Doctor couldn't die he wouldn't allow him to die. Not by that Bastard Rassilon or the rest of them the other time lords. The Doctor belonged to him.

Only the Master was allowed to kill the Doctor.

* * *

><p>Fate watched on as she saw her favorites the Master and the Doctor. How dare those so called time lords hurt what was hers. She knew the Doctor was meant to end, but she would grant him another chance. As for the Master he deserved much more the poor child had been hurt by those sworn to protect him.<p>

She watched on as the Master was sucked through a portal pulling that bastard with him. Pulling her magic she put them under permanent lock down they will never get out of there again.

The Doctor sacrificed his life to save Wilfred Mott. Giving him enough energy to pull through the regeneration Fate did what she could, she had already meddled enough as it was.

Fate gathers the Master's soul and find's a nice couple to birth him. In this world a child was killed by a mad man and all of magic died because of it. The child's life would not be easy filled with hardship and darkness. She wishes she could do more but all she could do was watch from afar.

* * *

><p>James knew there was some thing off about his son beside the child inheriting the parsel tongue gene. Its like there was a hint of intelligence in those eyes so very much like his mothers and a sort of madness. James hoped Lily's blood didn't activate the Black madness in Harry. Though he would love his son even if he did fall to the curse of Black blood. Lily hadn't noticed Harry speaking to his stuffed snake and if he had anything to do about it she never would.<p>

There were time's he wished he had listened to his mother about Lily. She refused to celebrate the holidays except the muggle one's. For Harry's first year James had to knock Lily out so his child could receive magic's blessing. With Sirius and even Cissa's help James was able to make sure Harry didn't suffer because of Lily's blood.  
>Today would be Harry's second Samhain and James planned to take him to Cissa's place for the Holiday. Even if Lucius is a disgrace, Cissa could do so much better. Hopefully Sirius could make it this year. Harry and Draco deserve all the blessings they can get. James was proud to be a Black his mothers family was huge and it got lonely being the only Potter. James planned on having more children Harry deserved a big family that and James didn't want his line to end with only him and Harry.<br>The Potters were a light family more because of a curse then because of any perfence they might have had. Because of this curse any born Potter was forced to marry a Dark witch or wizard to balance the Light magic they were born with. James own mother was Dark as was his grandmother, and so on, and so on.  
>James never meant to marry Lily still wasn't sure how that happened but he was and Harry was born. If Sirius and Cissa hadn't agreed to the ritual Harry would have died from the unbalance of his magic. As soon as Harry's magic stableises Lily could have an accident till then he was stuck with her. Then again Snape could have her. wouldn't take much to slip him a potion that would bond her to him if he should choose.<p>

* * *

><p>'James i'm glad you could make it.' Narcissa as beautiful as always.<p>

'My father giving you any trouble Cissa?' He asked curious how Cissa was holding up with his father's decline in sanity. Father never had been the same since mothers passing.

'When are you going to tell him you and Harry have nothing to fear from the Dark Lord?' Dumbledore that would be close to never.

'I don't trust the man never have Mother left plenty of notes detailing things she should not have known about. she said she feared something would happen and Dumbledore would be the cause of it. That he would not be caught. Mother disappeared not to soon after.'

'Even the tapestry say's she is gone.'

James knew this, the last memory he had of his mother was her telling him she would pick him up after school. James went to a muggle school till he got his Hogwarts letter. What many didn't know was that he never stopped learning. He took the home school course so he could graduate with his class senior year. James Potter was the top of his class in muggle school.

'I know I just wish I knew what happened it's the what if's that trip us.'

Sirius didn't make it for Samhain and Lucius wasn't there as well ,James did wonder what kept them.

Early Nov,2 James and Harry made their way back to the cottage in Godric's Hollow. During the blessing Magic fixed both his and Harry's eye sight. He thanked her for the both of them such a blessing was rare from Magic herself. James hoped Lily didn't notice the golums he had made of Harry and himself.

* * *

><p>James stared in horror at what once used to be his home.<p>

What could have happened?

Who could have done this?

Not even thinking he apperated back to Malfoy Manor Harry would be safe with Cissa.

* * *

><p>James couldn't believe it what the hell was Dumbledore playing at making Harry the - boy - who - lived. Peter would never have sold them out so he did wonder what the hell happened, also Sirius leaving Harry alone for any reason was not good.<p>

Voldemort was dead James wasn't sure how he should feel about that. On one hand he was glad that his father found peace and was with his mother on the other he was sad, mad and betrayed his father would attack him for any reason especially a prophecy made by an old drunk.

Cissa personally went out and captured Sirius for him after a sound thrashing Sirius opened his eye's to the fact Harry and him were in fact not dead.

Lucius came home not to soon after that tried to attack Harry. He knew there was no love between them but it still must have hurt Narcissa to put down the father of her child like that.

Holding Harry close James couldn't help but think something didn't add up he just wished he knew what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Long live the Master**

**PAIRING:** **none yet.**  
><span><strong>SUMMERY:<strong> **Fate decides to give the Master another chance. Reborn as Harry Potter will our favorite villain take over the world again.**  
><span><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> **Not mine just the plot.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The Master was stuck in the body of a child and he did not like it one bit. Though he did like how his father would leave the teletubbies on for him. He really did love that show. It was Sirius idea to get the T.V and he loved it.

His mother Lily was a bitch always trying to use him in some way. He fixed her used his power to amplify his hypnotic ability and well its not like anyone noticed. He didn't care she was dead but he was pissed that every one thought he was some kind of savior.

He wasn't the Doctor he was a villain and damn proud of it. He may be Harry Potter but he was the Master first and he would rule this world.

There was so much out there Winnie the poo and Yogi Bear, Wacky Races, and so much more. He loved his daddy even if he was a dirty ape.

Master could tell for some reason he was still a Time Lord and being a child again gave him plenty of time to plan for when he took over the world, though he might just take over this world first and then the whole world or he could take Britain as a whole like his grandfather tried to do.

Maybe, maybe not.

Tom cat was on, world domination could wait.

* * *

><p>James felt Harry would benefit from a muggle education, his boy was brilliant. Harry needed to interact with other's his own age but a regular school wouldn't do. A school for the gifted that catered to 2-4 year olds just opened in London not far from the leaky.<p>

It would be good for him, James would not allow his son to be so unprepared like his future classmates. Even young Draco would be going to a regular daycare so Cissy could take the healers exam.

Sirius didn't think muggles could teach Harry anything important or worth while. James told him to shut up.

* * *

><p>The Master did not like school it took to much time from the telly and all these ape children were to stupid to realize they should be worshiping him. The only thing keeping him from destroying them all was that his daddy would take away the telly if he did. He could always make allies your never to young to start your network.<p>

Idiots, he may be trapped as a child right now but that didn't mean he was a child. He despised being talked down to.

Something was wrong one of the caretakers took an older child to another room and came back without him. There was something familiar about this, something he should know but didn't. Putting that thought away for now he concentrated on making his Screwdriver. He was a child so a simple screwdriver would do for now. He still had the designs for a more inconspicuous weapon later on.

Something was really off about the caretakers in his school. A few of the older students would disappear never to be seen or heard from again. Normally this wouldn't even register on his radar, but it just wasn't leaving him. Something was wrong and he would find out what it was and destroy it.

The next day the Master watched the caretakers closely. He was close to figuring out what the mystery was and when he did they would pay for bothering him so.

He was beginning to like school it was fun especially when he trapped one of the caretakers under his thrall and had her set the telly up for him. She didn't know what the others were up to but she made a good minion.

* * *

><p>A race known as the Krillitanes were trying to find the the "Skasis Paradigm", a theory of everything. Those idiots if he wasn't almost three he would destroy them him self.<p>

Using his Minion he got transferred to a better school that he founded himself in another life. Since it was "free" (His minion paid for it.) His father had no qualms to complain about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Long live the Master**

**PAIRING:** **none yet.**  
><span><strong>SUMMERY:<strong> **Fate decides to give the Master another chance. Reborn as Harry Potter will our favorite villain take over the world again.**  
><span><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> **Not mine just the plot.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

James smiled as Harry and Neville played in the yard. He had no idea what they were doing but they were having fun.

Alice and Augusta Longbottom were killed by Bellatrix Lastrange and her family. Frank and Neville were with Harry and I at the time this was not even a week after Voldemort attacked my family. I refused to believe that my father willing killed my family.

It had to be something else.

* * *

><p>Neville was nothing like the Doctor, Theta and I were made for each other, best friends through thick and thin till he he ran away. He was always good at that running. Neville would never run if only because he knows I would kill him for his disloyalty.<p>

Neville, Draco, and the Weasleys are the only one's I interact with. Father say's its because their family though he never invited Nympadora who is also a cousin of mine. Turns out it's cause her mother Andromada shamed the family in someway that is never mentioned.

Doesnt bother me at all Ginny is more then enough who needs another girl.

* * *

><p><em>It was the 22nd century of the Dalek invasion.<em>

_The Master went to earth following the aftermath where he met David Campbell a freedom fighter. He killed David to keep his secret, no one could know he was on earth. To escape he took Davids wife Susan as hostage where he would have brought her back after a time._

_Susan the granddaughter of the Doctor used her Gallifreyan heritage to turn his TARDIS against him. She used his TARDIS' telepathic circuits to attack him, forcing him out onto the planet's surface. She used his own Tissue Compression Eliminator against him while he was holding the Dalek's matter transmuter. The blast severely deformed and nearly killed him. Susan departed in his TARDIS; this brief materialisation, however, alerted the Time Lords to the Master's presence on Tersurus. The Master was unaware of Susan's heritage as the Doctor's granddaughter when he abducted her. If he had known he would have just killed her like he did her husband David Campbell._

_Stuck on Tersurus the Master was saved by the Time Lord Chancellor Goth who wished to use him for his own means. Thinking the Master was just some dying "creature" he could use Goth never saw it coming._

_No one uses the Master he made Goth his bitch and framed the Doctor for murder._

_Tricking the Doctor into believing he was dead while he really used the distraction to escape was to easy._

* * *

><p>The Master awoke from his night mare breathing hard. Should he ever meet that bitch again he would take great pleasure in her death.<p>

He was the Master but for now he could be Harry Potter the Savior and secret Grandson of the Dark Lord. Not like he couldn't play "Good" he was Merlin for a time. He would be himself and see what happens.

The Doctor was always ruining his plans pretending to be on his side only to betray him in the end.

Whatever friendship they once had no longer mattered. The Doctor betrayed him one to many times.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was thinking of doing a time skip to Hogwarts already. let me know if you'd rather i continue with the child years.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Long live the Master**

**PAIRING:** **L/?, H/?, N/? who do you think i should pick?**

**SUMMERY:** **Fate decides to give the Master another chance. Reborn as Harry Potter will our favorite villain take over the world again.**

**Warning: mentions slavery, m-preg, and other dark stuff. It's the Master he is not sun-shine and roses.**

**DISCLAIMER:** **Not mine just the plot.**

**My Beta was to busy with school to check this. anyone want to help me?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Chapter 4

Harry sat in his compartment waiting with Draco and the Weasley twins for Neville and Luna to arrive. This was his O.W.L year and Harry refused to get anything less then an O on everything.

Harry met Luna during his second year she was so cute and the Master loves collecting cute things. Not that he would ever tell anyone that. Though it is why he kept Neville around all these years. And why he has such a large collection of stuffies for a teenage boy.

Harry got in to Hufflepuff, he loved that the requirement was loyalty and sticking to your guns as it were.

Neville and the Twins are in Gryffindor while Draco got into Slytherin. Luna is a Ravenclaw. Loyalty, Courage, Cunning, and Wit, Harry likes to think their group is well rounded.

He did wonder on the overall intelligence on Magicals. How does hardworking and stubbornness make you a duffer?

His father James was proud of him being in his grandmothers house. Polaris Potter didn't take nothing from no one she was what people back then would call a feminist. In the Magical world she was called much worse. A female that stood up for herself wasn't wanted by other males. Polaris Potter was the only one to ever treat Tom Riddle like a person and not dog-doo someone stepped in. Its really no surprise that they married and had his father. Even in this day and age where a female is expected to stand up for herself in the muggle part of the world anyway, any that do are looked down upon like muggle filth, or a lowly whore.

It's no wonder that Gryffindor Granger is hated school wide. For a muggleborn she is not that bright all the others in the school or even Gryffindor it's self know better then to tell people to their faces they are stupid and don't know anything because they have never been to the muggle world. She is proud that she has logic according to her Wizards don't have an ounce of logic to save their lives. That maybe so at times but logic goes out the window when magic comes into play.

Putting that muggleborn girl Hermione (who names their child that?) Granger in her place for the last four years has made him want to do a Burns impression when ever he sees her. You know the steeple you hand's together and say excellent thing.

* * *

><p>Harry already had several degrees in the Muggle world not to mention many business that funded his less then legal enterprises. Being the Prince of the underworld is hard work. So many people he has to kill for not following the rules or paying his rent. He owned a lot of people.<p>

Just because he could, he built a castle with dungeons and other things an evil castle is supposed to have. He also got a Dragon, a Basilisk, a stone that turns anything to gold, even his grandfathers old journal all of which he keeps in his castle. Harry was surprised when Tom told him what he was and about the others. Harry now has a Ring with a very special stone oh how he laughed when he saw it. A Locket thanks to Kreacher, a Cup and a Tiara, Harry figured his grandfather made them for his grandmother before her disappearance. Otherwise his grandfather was part magpie, though considering the all - you - can - eat - buffet that earth puts out it wouldn't surprise him in the least.

For some reason Kreacher had the idea that Voldemort made Horcruxes in stead of imbibing the Portrait spell to other things then canvas. Even should he have, the ring would have just absorbed the soul piece.

The Locket had a small picture of his grandmother Polaris Potter she was clever and strong willed, a brilliant woman. His father kept the Locket, James Potter never got to really know his mother before her disappearance. He was to young to remember her. Master was more then proud enough to call her grandmother. He liked to think he got his stubbornness from her. Even if he was a reincarnation.

His father James knew what would happen should anyone learn that his father was none other then the darklord. Hell Grindlewald was his great-great grandfather. To think that such a light family had so much darkness in their blood. Harry knew that the day everyone learns just who his grandfather was would be the day that Harry Potter died and the Master was once again born. Till then he would plan in the shadows and protect what was his.

If anything Harry was just glad he no longer had to deal with the drums. He would gladly kill them all if he ever managed to go back for putting that signal in his head at 8 years old. he was still the same person nothing had changed. he still loved to torture idiots just because he could. Now that he was fifteen he planed to set his father up with someone, would be harder to get caught doing what he's doing should his father have a love life of his own.

The fact he planed to breed his own army after watching Star Wars shouldn't be much of a surprise to anyone. That's where Fred and George come in. being twins they shouldn't have to much trouble filling their barracks.

Fred and George swore themselves to him after catching him pranking their mother. Anyone who can get one over on Molly Weasley have more then proven themselves to the twins way of thinking.

The only other one he added to the breeding program was Gabrielle Delocour, but because of her age wouldn't be able to start for at least another ten years. (he may be evil but he wasn't a pedophile.) He met Gabi last year during the tournament where some idiot entered his name in. Every year it's something else the overall theme is some jackass keeps trying to kill him. First year he got the Philosophers stone, not that he was even trying. Second year he got Tom and killed little Ginny for her thievery. wasn't much of a lost. Girls are just to pathetic at times. A waste of space. May-hap when he takes over he will make all females nothing more then breeding stuff?

It's a thought.

* * *

><p>These Magicals could be so much more yet they willing do nothing to make themselves better. they barely have any children, when they do it's usually only one. Those like the Weasleys are looked down upon because they have so many. Harry wouldn't mind having a little brother or sister it's one of the main reasons he wants his father to start dating again. He wonders if he could manipulate the male form to carry children. it's not like males couldn't its just rare. In humans anyway.<p>

Time lords are loomed(grown) so the concept of sharing body space with another never came up. He will do it. Birthing his own child sounds more appealing then trusting another to do it for him.

"What has you thinking so hard Harry?"

Luna and Neville must have arrived when he was lost in thought.

About time, what took them so long? Those two always making him wait. (not really, he's just impatient.)

"Just thinking how i could make it possible for males to carry young."

Luna and Neville start thinking of what they would need to make it possible while the others look at them like their crazy.

"Why would you want to do that!" Exclaimed Draco. "Thats what woman are for."

"Really Draco would you tell your mother she was worth nothing more then a baby maker? Or even Luna?"

The blond paled no force alive or dead could ever get him to say such a thing to either female. His mother would kill him, Luna would feed him piece by price to the thristles while he was still concise.

" If you did we could start adding males to the program." Said the Twins. They had a tendency to speak in unison since Harry explained he wanted them to speak normal during reports. For them this was normal.

"Do you want it potion based? or a ritual?" asked Luna.

"Potioned that way we can sell it over and over again." Harry could just see Scrooge Mcduck Glaring with envy.

"All males born from the potion would gain the ability naturally." Quibbed Neville.

Rolling his eyes Harry explained exactly what he wanted out of the wizarding world. More males are born then females per family so inbreeding is at an all time high since less magicals leave their country to add new blood to their line.

Enabling males the ability to carry their own young would lessen the inbreeding that Britain currently has.

That and Harry wants it to became a natural function so that their people can start spreading to all of Britain.

"Harry aren't you a Prefect? Draco as well?" asked Luna.

He understood what she was asking, why weren't they at the prefect meeting.

"Doesn't begin till we start moving. But your right we should go don't want to be stuck near Granger."

Harry and Draco made their way to the prefects compartment, Pansy and Susan were already there. A few older years though the head boy and girl were no shows so far. Harry couldn't remember who they were so they mustn't have been important for him to remember them.

It wasn't till after the train was underway that Granger and Ron walked through the door. Knowing Ron he waited till the last second to come to the meeting possibly forgetting there was a meeting in the first place. Who in their right mind would ever chose Ron Weasley as an authority figure. No one sane. Coming from a mad psychopath that says a lot on Ron's ability to actually do the job.

An hour later the head boy and girl showed up smelling of sex and pot. How stupid you got to be to think no one would notice. Only Granger called them out on it making even more enemy's among the student body. Idiot, it really surprised him how she could function in day to day life with no common sense or people skills.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I put up a poll check it out.**


	5. Halloween special

**Long live the Master**

**PAIRING:** **L/?, H/?, N/? who do you think i should pick?**

**SUMMERY:** **Fate decides to give the Master another chance. Reborn as Harry Potter will our favorite villain take over the world again.**

**Warning: mentions slavery, m-preg, and other dark stuff. It's the Master he is not sun-shine and roses.**

**DISCLAIMER:** **Not mine just the plot.**

I NEED A BETA, ANYONE UP FOR IT.

* * *

><p>5 year old Harry Potter was having a blast literally, He couldn't keep in the giggles as he watched the flames engulf that bitch Sarah his ex-babysitter. She thought she could treat him that way and still get paid let alone live, Ha, he could take care of him self though he had no problem with letting others pamper him as was their place, if she hadn't hurt him, humiliated him, he would have left her to his Daddy, but he was the one wronged for that her death would wait a bit. Nothing like cat and mouse to bring a smile to his face.<p>

His daddy would be up set if only because he will have to find a new sitter.

...

Halloween was one of Harry's most favorite holidays, you got to dress up and people gave you candy. Christmas was a close second, if only because of the presents.

Harry was dressed up like a fox with black fox ears on top his head and gloves that look like paws upon his hands, last nine black fox tails hung behind him wagging every now and then. He absolutely loved it and made sure to sit very still as his daddy finished his make up. His daddy was dressed as a Wizard sort of since he wasn't wearing a beard.

Neville was dressed as a lion, he looked very cute with his wild mane. His daddy didn't dress up. Though Nevilles daddy didn't notice Harry's daddy putting cat ears on his head. The Weasleys couldn't come because Molly refused to let them come. oh well more candy for him.

Harry and Neville were cleaning up good by hitting every house twice they both kept getting yummy treats because their costumes were cute. One lady gave them candy apples while another apple juice. Harry loved apples (its a Potter thing) even his daddy conned the lady into giving him two. Harry didn't think he liked apples before but its mostly a blur he found that as he gets older he cant remember things like he used to. His life before, before he chose to put The Master away was starting to disappear. For now he would be Harry but that didn't mean he couldn't bring The Master out to play once in awhile.

Harry and Neville were going through a hunted house a baby one since they were only 5. Though Harry wished they could have gone through a much more scary one. Well he wished _he_ could have gone through a much scarier one. As Neville killed the circulation in his arms.

Neville scared way to easy.

Harry was pissed who the hell did this stupid Ape child think he was to take his candy. The Boy would pay.

'Thanks for the candy brats.'

Harry wanted nothing more then to kill the boy by ripping out his still beating heart and shoving it down his throat instead he promised himself that the chase was always worth it.

While Neville was in the bathroom Harry stalked after the Ape that dared to take _HIS_ candy. The boy was standing all by his lonesome with his hoard all around him, quickly tracking both his and Nevilles treat bags he drew his Laser Screwdriver and shot him. If anyone had been looking as Harry... no The Master as that was who he was at the moment ran by back toward the bathroom they would have had to do a double take such a sadistic mad expression should never be on a child's face.

...

Even though they had lost all their treats Neville wasn't that bothered by it he had fun just being with Harry and knowing that Harry didn't blame him since it was his fault for running into the bigger boy and having their things taken.

'How many times must i tell you to stop blaming yourself for others mistakes. It wasn't your fault Nev so stop or i wont let you pick dinner.'

Startled Neville couldn't hold in his cry of surprise. 'Stop doing that Ry your not a Ninja.'

'Nope but i am a Kitsune, pranks are my thing.' Harry smirked.

Neville forgot what he was going to say once he took a good look at Harry more like what Harry had with him.

'you found our candy how?' Neville wasn't that surprised Harry didn't have it in him to give up or to let an injustice go undone.

'of course I did you had any doubts?' he scoffed 'I think he poured more candy inside it feels heaver.'

Neville smiled at that 'Score!'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I put up a poll check it out.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Long live the Master**

**PAIRING:** **L/?, H/?, N/? who do you think i should pick?**

**SUMMERY:** **Fate decides to give the Master another chance. Reborn as Harry Potter will our favorite villain take over the world again.**

**Warning: mentions slavery, m-preg, and other dark stuff. It's the Master he is not sun-shine and roses.**

**DISCLAIMER:** **Not mine just the plot.**

I NEED A BETA, ANYONE UP FOR IT.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

James was beyond bored, Dumbledore had called the Order for what reason he didn't know. Harry had called him using the mirror since he couldn't make it for the last task, if he ever got his hands on the dipwad that dared to enter his son in something so stupid he would prove that he was the dark lords son. Hell he was a Black, madness was just an everyday thing for them.

Speaking of the Black madness Harry seemed to have inherited that quark from him. He could see it at times that look in his eyes, Harry hid it well but he knew it wouldn't take much to tip Harry into full on madness if he hadn't already reached it.

James wished he could have been there at the last task but as an Auror he had obligations and responsibilities to make sure no one got away with breaking the law. Luckily he also had favors owed that he could use for a two month vacation this summer just his son and him relaxing without a care in the world.

Then Dumbledore had to call an emergency meeting when James would much rather be at Hogwarts with Harry congratulating him on either winning or not killing any of the morans in the school that turned on him.

He wondered if Harry won the Tournament?

Could something have happened at the tournament?

Was Harry hurt?

James loved his son while he didn't like that Harry was keeping secrets he knew if Harry wanted him to know he would. Till then he had no problem pretending he was in the dark upon his sons less then legal ventures. Like he wouldn't know he wasn't a marauder for nothing.

Sirius had volunteered Grimmauld place as the Orders headquarters while some would see it as a way to say suck it to his family James knew that in order to win against evil you had to know what evil was first. The Blacks practiced black magic not dark, black. Dark magic was all about blood, sex, sacrifice, and even death. Black magic was about unwillingness, murder. There is a vast difference in both dark and black magic. While light the Potters have always been users of Death magic. They may go by a different name but being Deaths chosen would never change.

James was pulled out of his musing when Dumbledore finally appeared.

"My friends I bring terrible news Voldemort is back."

The silence was thick enough that if any crickets decided to chirp everyone would scream like little girls.

Stunned, there was no other word for it he always knew Dumbledore was getting on in years this just proved it. Voldemort was dead he died all those years ago hell Harry used that ring of his to speak to the man just last year. James was saddened that he couldn't speak to his mother for some reason she wouldnt or couldnt answer the call. That either meant she wasn't dead or that her soul was gone. Reincarnation wasn't as unbelievable as some would think his father refused to answer the call last time Harry tried. The only thing James could except was that his fathers soul chose to be reborn to fallow his mother most likely. Soul mates are always reborn close to each other so that they could find one another again.

James was the first to break the silence. "How do you know?"

With that damn twinkle dulled a bit Dumbledore stated that Harry, his Harry, his son was the one to tell him.

James didn't believe that for a second. Using the mirror James called Harry to find the truth and make sure his son was fine.

Harry answered the mirror with that look in his eyes. James knew his son had crossed that line barely keeping him leashed to full on madness.

Harry confirmed he had been kidnapped by Death Eaters but they were all dead he gave their bodies to Auror Bones to identify.

James had forgotten Harry had re-created a lot of things he had seen in comic books and the telle. One was storage scrolls which he had put the bodies into, the other was most likely explosive tags both he got from a book called Naruto.

Harry denied ever saying that Voldemort was back the ones who took him were **trying** to bring him back but failed since they had no way to call forth the soul to animate the body they made. Necromancy was a closely guarded craft, not just anyone could do it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I put up a poll check it out.**


End file.
